


Dear Dr. Anthony E. Stark

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 57289, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Earth 57289, Gen, Letters, Light-Hearted, M/M, Rhodes Labs International, RhodeyTony November Bash, The MCU part is DUM-E and Butterfingers, Wordcount: 100, and Rhodey and Tony going to the same college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: 100-word drabble. Rhodey's job offer letter to Tony, and Tony's reply.





	

August 17, 1998  
New York, NY 1066

Dear Dr. Anthony E. Stark,

A fully equipped lab is waiting for you at Rhodes Labs International. We have a flock of interns who will do your bidding. Your robotic assistants are welcome in the lab, contingent upon your promise that DUM-E will not spray anyone, and Butterfingers are kept away from sensitive lab equipment.

Remember those nights in our dorm room when we had dreams to change the world? I’ve started my own company, and Tony, I'm asking you to come with me.

Yours,  
  
James Rhodes  
CEO  
Rhodes Labs International

* * *

  
  
  


Rhodey—  
  
YES.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Tony wrote his reply on a yellow Post-it note, then stuck it on Rhodey's cheek when they met up *g*
> 
> This was mostly inspired by George Washington!Rhodey and Alexander Hamilton!Tony in [this fanvideo](http://lilian-cho.tumblr.com/post/153858778355/lilian-cho-by-mhrsandwich-x-its-insane-how).


End file.
